With widespread use of information and communication technology, faulty portions in information systems are diagnosed, and maintenance such as monitoring the information system is performed.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-217770, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-175834, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-75844.